blisfandomcom-20200214-history
Declan Fleming
'''Declan Fleming '''is a Blislander rapper, actor, comedian, director, writer and former politician. He began his career as a politician serving under Allen Wang in his early days. He began his career as rapper by the name of 'Nigger' shortly after, achieving success with over 13,000,000 records sold. He first appeared as an actor in the NBS sitcom 'NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz', about a black Jew who becomes the best rapper in Auschwitz. He has appeared in many films and has performed live stand-up comedy. He currently writes for the Blisland Times and appears in film and television. Early life Fleming was born in South City in 1970. His father died in a gang war while he was very young and was raised by his mother who was a nurse and crack-dealer. He attended South City Public College with the intention of becoming mayor of South City, and later transfered to the University of Blisland. He achieved a high standard and was appointed as apprentice to Allen Wang. Career While in office, Fleming was attacked by members of the East End Boys gang, rivals of his families gang the West End Girls. He was shot in the leg and was treated at Blisopolis Medical Center. This put an end to his political career and he decided to go back to his roots and become a rapper. He released his first album in 1990 under the name 'Nigger'. The albums single 'Nigger' was an instant success and was the most played song of the year. His next album, 'Nigger', was to be his most critically acclaimed piece of work and was celebrated for its originality and redefinition of the genre. His success in music launched a film career, appearing in his own music videos and also playing the main role in 'NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz', an NBS sitcom about a black Jew who lives out his wacky adventures in Auschwitz and becoming the camps best rapper. The show had 29 seasons and is the most popular show of all time. He began his career as a director in 'Slave Rapperz', a drama about rappers in the 19th century South. The film was met with critical acclaim and skyrocketed his career as a filmmaker. Discography *Nigger (1990) *Nigger (1992) *Nigger (1994) *Black man (1998) Filmography *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie (2001) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 2: Electric Boogaloo (2002) - Shlomo Nigstein *Slave Rapperz (2003) - Toby Little *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 3: Revenge (2004) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 4: The Return (2006) - Shlomo Nigstein *Slammin (2006) - Various *Yo (2006) - Gangster *Ding Ding Its Da Cops (2007) - Jamar *Shot in Da Dick (2007) - Various *My Tummy Hurt Coz Laugh (2008) - G *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 6: Daddy's Back (2008) - Shlomo Nigstein *Shrek 5 (2009) - Donkey *Honey I Shot the Kids (2010) - Dad *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 7: The Liberation (2010) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 8: Captured Again (2011) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 9: The Saga Continues (2012) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 10: The End (2014) - Shlomo Nigstein *NWA: Niggaz Wit Arbeiterz Da Movie 10 1/2: The End Part II (2015) (Post-production) - Shlomo Nigstein *Timo Hellman: The Legend (2015) - Timo Hellman